Japan jadi cewek!
by Fikushon sakka
Summary: UK marah sama Japan,UK ngutuk Japan jadi cewek ,setelah pengutukan Japan bener-bener jadi cewek.Gimana usaha Japan membujuk UK mencabut kutukan tersebut agar tubuhnya kembali kesemula ? Kemudian Japan minta bantuan Nesia dkk,akhirnya terjadilah perang magic antara England dan Nesia dkk.


Disclaimer: (日丸屋秀和 _Himaruya Hidekazu_)

Pairing: Japan & England

Rating: T (Teen)

Genre :Friendship/Drama/Humor (?)

Warning:OOC,OC,ABAL,Secfic Hetalia/NEWBIE,sesuai bahasaku sendiri,typo,one short dkk,dll.

Summry : UK marah sama Japan,UK ngutuk Japan jadi cewek,setelah pengutukan Japan bener-bener jadi berusaha Japan membujuk UK mencabut kutukan tersebut agar tubuhnya kembali kesemula ? Kemudian Japan minta bantuan Nesia dkk,akhirnya terjadilah perang magic antara England dan Nesia dkk.

Happy Reading !

Kiku jadi cewek ?!

Suatu Siang hari yang cerah di rumah Germany sedang ada pelatihan khusus dan pelatihan-pelatihan ekstrim pada Japan dan Italy,Japan yang sangat bersemangat dan kerja kerasnya selama latihan bersama Germany ia menjadi lebih kuat dan lebih tangkas lagi,Germany juga memutuskan untuk ber istirahat,Japan yang beristirahat di kantin,Italy yang beristirahat di halaman memakan pastanya,dan Germany beristirahat di bawah pohon yang rindang lalu Prussia datang menghampiri Germany

"West,dimana Japan ?" tanya Prussia yang duduk di sebelah Jerman

"Mau menggangunya _Nii-san _?" tanya Germany yang merasa kakaknya ini mencurigakan

"Ah,Tidak hanya saja saya bosan _Nii-san_ ingin mengajaknya ngobrol saja" balas Prussia dengan senyuman

"Benar nih cuman ngobrol ?" Germany merasa curiga

"Hahahahaha tentu saja hanya ngobrol" Prussia yang tadinyahanya ingin mengobrol dengan Japan malah punya rencana untuk menjahilinya

"Haaah...Baiklah dia ada di kantin" jawab Germany ragu apakah _Nii-sannya_ akan berbuat jahil kepada Japan

"Oke,makasih west!" kemudian Prussia ngibrit ke kantin menemui Japan,Prussia berpikiran sedikit menjahilinya dengan segelas bir agar Japan mabuk dan bertingkah seperti orang aneh

"Hai,Japan apa kabar ?" tanya Prussia menepuk bahu Japan dengan senyuman dari belakang sedangkan Japan menatap Prussia dingin lalu Prussia berkata lagi "Japan,jangan seperti itu ini aku Prussia kakaknya West! Eh,maksudnya Germany" kemudian Japan berdiri dan membungkukan badan kemudian berkata "Gomen,Prussia-_san_.Saya baik" jawab Japan singkat lalu Japan kembali duduk

"Japan bagaimana kalau saya berbagi bir dengan anda" Prussia menyodorkan segelas bir

"Apakah ini berakohol? Baunya seperti sake" tanya Japan

"Eh? Sake? Tidak itu enak" jawab Prussia yang binggung apa itu sake,kemudian segelas bir itu langsung Japan minum sampai habis tak tersisa lalu Prussia bertanya "Enak tidak birnya?" lalu Japan tidak menjawabnya Japan malah berkata "_Gomen ne,_saya permisi ada keperluan" kemudian Japan membungkukan badan lalu pergi begitu saja,sedangkan Prussia hanya membatin 'yah,ternyata Japan ga mabuk'. Japan yang terlihat terburu-buru dan bersemangat Japan mengambil pedang samurai miliknta kemudian Japan di sapa Germany

"Japan mau kemana?" tanya Germany penasaran kemudian Japan menjawab dengan semangat "Germany_-san_,saya ingin bertarung pedang dengan England_-san_" lalu Japan langsung saja berlari pergi ke tempat markas musuh

"Tunggu! Japan di sana berbahaya!" teriak Germany kemudian Germany berlari menyusul Japan yang sudah jauh,Germany tidak membawa alat perlengkapan perang hanya segenap tangan kosong dan hasil latihannya selama ini.

* * *

Sesampai di kediaman America,Japan sempat di tahan oleh America namun America tak sanggup melawan Japan,sekarang America berada di atas pohon sedang bergelantungan ala monyet-monyet.

"ENGLAND_-SAN_,SAYA INGIN MENGAJAK ANDA BERTARUNG! AYO KELUAR KAU ENGLAND_-SAN_!" teriakan Japan yang gagah berani tak gentar,kemudian England keluar membawa pedang bajak lautnya

"HEI! YOU! Mengajak bertarung hah! Apa ajalmu sudah dekat bocah!" England menatap Japan sinis dan senyuman ala bajak laut blackpire yang mengerikan namun Japan tetap tenang malah ia tambah bersemangat

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara kita mulai saja siapa yang terkuat antara saya dengan anda!"

Lalu mereka bertarung secara sengit,kemudian Germany pun datang dan melihat halaman depan rumah America semuanya parah total dan Germany melihat America berada di pohon lalu Germany bertanya " America,apakah ini semua perbuatan Japan?" tanya Germany penasaran

"Ah benar ini semua perbuatan prajurit kamu yang bikin rumahku berantakan dan bikin aku ga bisa turun dari pohon ini!" jawab America kesal

"Oh,udah loncat aja saya akan menangkapmu America!" Germany mencoba berbaik hati kepada America dkk karna ini juga salah Japan juga yang tiba-tiba menyerang seperti ini kepada pihak musuh

"Oke,aku turun ya tapi beneran niih kamu bakal nangkep aku ?" tanya America penuh curiga

"Ya tentu saja,ayo cepatlah America Japan lebih kuat lagi jika bertarung dengan England,tuh liat England hampir kalah!" kemudian America turun dan langsung saja di tangakap Germany dengan posisi Germany yang seperti pangeran dan America tuan putrinya,kedua Nation (Germany & America) itu di pergoki oleh France yang melihatnya,France memetik sebuah bunga mawar berwarna merah dan France memberikan kepada Germany,Germany yang ga terima harga dirinya direndahkan karena Germany menganggap ini seperti yaoi yang di ceritakan Japan minggu lalu,kemudian ia melepaskan America ya akibatnya America jatuh dan kepalanya terbentur tanah,America yang merasa kesakitan ia sangat kesal sekali kepada kedua Nation yang ada di depannya. Germany yang ga mau mengurusi America lagi langsung saja ia berlari ke arah Japan dan England. Sungguh dalam benak Germany,Japan baru pertamakali ia seseram ini melawan musuhnya dan pertama kali Japan susah sekali di tenangkan.

"Hei-hei Japan sudah berhenti lihat sekelilingnya semua tanaman berantakan!" teriak Germany

"Oi,Germany berisik!" sahut England lalu England melanjutkan pertarungannya,England menangkis pedang samurai Japan

"Germany_-san_,saya ingin lihat apakah England si jam besar bisa mengalahkan Gunung Fuji dan Sakura dalam diriku" balas Japan mantap dan tatapan tajam yang sangat serius.

"Hah! Mana bisa seorang yang pendek dan kecil ini bisa mengalahkanku BAJAK LAUT TERGANAS DISELURUH LAUTAN!" England tersenyum sinis kepada Japan

"Hah sialan berani-beraninya kau menghina kaisar _Nippon_! Hiyaaah!" tiba-tiba Japan bertambah kuat dan England pun jatuh ke tanah dan pedangnya patah menjadi dua

"Akhirnya kau kalah England_-san_!" tatapan mata Japan serius sekali,England yang ga terima memanfaatkan situasi England menggunakan kekuatan magicnya sambil duduk bersila dan mengatakan hal-hal magic lalu England membuka matanya dan berkata sambil berteriak "JAPAN GO TO FEM!" setelah itu Japan pinsan seketika sedangkan England tertawa ala bajak laut Blackpirenya

"TIIIIDDDDAAAKKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JAPAN! TERKUTUK KAU ENGLAND!" Germany merasa kesal lalu ia meninju muka England sekeras mungkin lalu England pingsan dalam keadaan mimisan,kemudian Germany membawa Japan kembali ke markas (rumah Germany) di markas terjadi keributan yang menggempar seluruh penghuni

"Japan kenapa ve~~?" tanya Italy prihatin

"West,Japan kenapa?" tanya Prussia

"Germany,Japan kenapa ?" tanya Autria

"Japan kenapa?" tanya Hungry

Namun Germany tidak menjawabnya melaikan langsung ke kamar Japan untuk istirahat,German pun membaringkan tubuh Japan di atas kasur dengan perlahan kemudian ia mengomresnya agar tubuh Japan tidak panas lagi bahkan Germany merawatnya hingga sadarkan diri sampai akhirnya Germany tertidut di tempat tidur Japan

"Japan dan Germany lucu sekali ve~~!" ucap Italy gemas

"Iya,hihihihihi~~ Aku foto West ah~!" laly Prussia memfoto Germany yang tidur sambil memeluk Japan.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah,burung-burung berkicau-kicau ria,pagi telah datang dan malam terlah berlalu di kediaman Germany sangatlah damai saat ini namun 3 menit kemudian sebuah teriakan histeris dari ruangan tidur Japan yang membuat semua penghuni bangun kecuali Italy

Flashback!

Pagi itu Japan sadarkan diri ia menoleh sebelah kanan ternyata disampingnya ada Germany,Japan pun duduk di kasur sambil mengucek-ucek matanya yang sembab,kemudian Japan membangunkan Germany dengan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dan suaranya

"Germany-_san_,bagun sudah pagi" dan Germany pun akhirnya terbangun setelah itu Germany duduk di kasur kemudian bertanya "Japan kau sudah baikan?" lalu Japan menjawab "Uhn"

Lalu Germany menoleh Japan saat Germany ingin bertanya lagi mata Germany terbelalak dan mukanya blushing,sepontan Germany pun turun dari kasur dan berkata gugup

"Ja-Ja-Japan ka-kamu itu..." Germany menunjuk-nunjuk dada Japan namun Japan tak mengerti apa yang di maksud Germany,Japan pun berdiri dan mendekat Germany lalu Germany pun ga bisa gerak dan ga bisa berkata-kata ia hanya bisa menunjukan sesuatu di Japan

"Ada apa Germany-_san_?" tanya Japan dengan muka polos dan binggungnya,Germany mencoba untuk mengatur derap jantungnya dengan menghembuskan nafas dan mengeluarkannya,kemudian Germany berkata "A-ada sesuatu di dadamu" Germany ga sanggup ngelihat ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu Japan pun memegangnya dalam loading 3 detik pikiran Japan,Japan pun blushing dan langsung histeris ketakutan

"OH _KAMI-SAMA_ ADA APA DENGANKU!? KENAPA SAYA MEMPUNYAI INI!?" Japan pun pingsan,untung pingsannya ke kasur kalau ga bisa kebentur lantai deh kepalanya.

TBC


End file.
